Just Be You
by The.Teal.Rose
Summary: It's the first semester of Andie's senior year with MSA. She's required to prepare for the showcase but feels she has lost her drive. She has no idea what her future goals are. Director Collins invites her to resume her tutoring sessions with him and it aids Andie in her growth as both a person and a dancer. "Dancing's always about feeling...It separates the good from the best."
1. And We Listen

_**A/n:** _Not sure how popular this genre is but I have recently discovered this awesome pairing ;P I can tell this'll be really fun to write. Will try and update as frequently as possible. Please enjoy this first chapter and be sure to favorite/review! I will be alternating between the POV of Andie, Blake and me (the author).

* * *

**Just Be You**

Chapter I

"_And We Listen"_

* * *

_**[Andie's POV]:**_

Yeah so, I've pretty much been having a surprisingly good time at this freakin' school Tyler threw me into. I wasn't so sure at first but now I feel like there's nowhere I belong more. Last semester was rough and the adjustment was hard. Teachers hard on my ass and all that.

But this one's been going a lot smoother. _Way_ smoother. The rebel in me's been tamed a little and I feel like I've_ finally_ found my footing. The classes are still too structured for my taste and Director Collins has been constantly telling me to slow down the tempo or whatever.

He can shove those words right up his a-

My thoughts short circuit as the man himself saunters down the hall like he owns the place. He kinda _does,_ but whatever. He could at least descend every now and then to _our_ level. Take a little detour from the high road. Chase often comes to me with all his latest little family drama stories.

Blake nods to me and then continues on his merry way. I return that formal gesture with only a smirk that I hope comes across as sarcastic. Who knows if he actually took it that way?

The pressure's been high for all us seniors to come up with something for the showcase. I had an idea that I personally considered to be the _bomb_ but Director Collins shot it right down. Shame on me for thinking he actually _learned _something from what he'd witnessed during our performance at the streets.

Blake will always be Blake, I s'pose.

With a mental shrug, I readjust the strap of my duffel bag before pulling open the door to the cafeteria. I wave to Moose and he joins me in line, going on about how nervous he is about taking Sophie out on a date this Friday. Poor guy. The pressure's high for him too. Sophie's a high-maintenance chick.

"Would you _quit_ worrying about it?" I say with a shake of my head and a grin. "I mean, the hardest part's already over, right?"

Moose only sighs, "I just know I'm gonna screw it up somehow."

"Hey," I nudge him. "Cut that out."

He smiles wryly despite himself but the concern's still there. I really don't know what to tell him though. He'll be fine once he's actually _on_ the date and the next one'll be easier. That's how it always goes. It sure took the girl long enough to give him a shot though. The two kept going on and off last semester and now they've _finally_ decided to make it official. Go figure.

Carrying our trays to the table we designated as our own, we greet the others and I plop down beside Chase, who eagerly leans over to plant a kiss on my cheek. I award him a smile and then make quick work of my stupidly healthy sandwich. The school staff's cruel. They starve us all day and then offer us this shit. Oh well. Could be worse. Sure miss Wednesday's nachos and chili at my old school though. _That_ was a lunch.

"'kay so, you guys have any ideas for the showcase?" Chase asks as he picks at his food. He's seriously like the slowest eater ever.

"Face."

"Huh?" he looks to me with this cute expression and I tilt my head with a small, amused smile.

"There's ketchup on your cheek."

An actual blush takes Chase's face and he quickly reaches up to wipe it clean before licking it off his fingers. Sometimes he can be pretty gross, but whatever.

Moose speaks up then, absently spinning the bottle of Gatorade in his hand. Where'd he even get that anyway? Smuggling? I should try it sometime. It's not like they have bag checkers at the door or anything. Smart.

"We could play off what we did at the streets," he says. "That was a hit."

"I don't know if Blake'll go for that," Chase says with a frown.

"Yeah, no chance," I shake my head. "I already tried."

The skinny boy slumps in his seat and frowns. What does Blake even expect from us anyway? It's what we're best at. We're never gonna suddenly turn into the pro ballet frolickers he seems so intent on turning us into.

"Well, we've gotta figure something out," Chase continues. I suddenly remember how important this is to him. _I _have no idea where I'm going with my future, but he definitely wants to continue the professional dancing thing.

"We will," I assure him with another smile.

We finish our lunch and part ways to continue our scheduled day. It's always like that here but it's still fun. We keep it interesting. Our final class of the day is always with Director Collins, and all we've been doing is brainstorming and shit. That mostly turns into conversation time for our group. It's like a free period. It's awesome.

But today it seems the man has other plans for us. Guess we've haven't really been doing anything productive in awhile.

"Afternoon, class," he greets in his usual tone before setting his stuff down and taking a quick attendance. As if anyone would actually dare skipping. I can personally attest to how annoying it is to get your butt chewed out by him for _that_.

"And we're all on time," Blake says with an approving nod before setting the stupid clipboard of his down. "I want to hear some ideas today. You've had plenty of time to discuss your options. We need to start putting it all together and practicing. This is a very important time for all of you."

I notice that Chase's eyes lower and he inhales sharply. Yeah…I probably should've tried a little harder to take all this seriously. I feel kinda bad now. Moose sighs and I know he's thinking about our streets performance. It'd be fun but I know it won't fly. I'm not really sure if we've got anything else going for us.

"Chase?"

And here he is. In all his stuck up glory.

The younger Collins looks up to his brother and I look between them a sec. It's not often they look very alike but right now, they sorta do.

"Yes, Blake?" He asks with forced sweetness and a coy grin that I know is fake. I almost laugh at the eye roll I imagine the director doing.

"Let's hear what you've got so far."

The boy only shrugs and I fight the urge to grimace. Oh man.

"Are you aware that you won't be going anywhere without a successful showcase?"

"Yes," Chases sighs. "Your constant reminders have _finally_ started sinking in."

Blake opens his mouth to speak but thankfully Moose jumps in. Yeah, he pretty much just saved Chase's ass.

"Uhm," he scratches his head, "we were kind all wanting to do something together. You know, like at the streets."

It's out there. I already asked something along those lines and I know Blake'll shoot him down too. The man sighs and I brace myself for the assault. Here we go.

With a hand held on his waist and eyes lowered to us, the mangy trio, he explains and we listen. There's no speaking out or interrupting him allowed or you're practically asking for a personal lecture. I _hate_ his lectures.

"Think of it this way," he says in that collected, condescendingly confident voice. I imagine him dropping his proper guard and saying something uncharacteristic. Something we'd say out in my neighborhood. It's hilarious and I almost laugh at myself before remembering to pay attention. "If you're all in one group, none of you are going to stand out. You can use underclassmen all you want but this showcase is about each one of you _individually._"

Moose still seems dejected and Chase actually looks like he agrees with it. I guess it makes sense. Blake could've at least explained it nicely to me earlier. All I got from him was a '_no, that's an absurd idea. This isn't the streets_. _Time and place, Miss West, time and place.'_ Yeah, not very gentle.

"I'll make my way back to you three," he warns. "Come up with something."

And with that he walks off to interrogate the next group. I look to the boys beside me and shrug. "So…we goin' for this solo, or what?"

"Well," Chase smirks and looks to me. "We can still partner. _That's _allowed."

"Oh thanks, guys," Moose nods. "Thanks for that."

I sigh and look between them before shrugging, "look, it doesn't matter to me either way. I mean, it's a lot more important to both of you than it is to me."

The truth is that I'm kinda struggling with these formal dances. If that's what everyone's expecting to see at the showcase then I'm screwed. Not to mention the fact that Blake keeps saying my movements are too fast. I'm actually starting to think he's right. No way in _hell _I'd ever admit that though.

Even if I was interested, I don't even know if I'd be able to do it. It's not really my scene. And I sure as hell don't wanna drag either Chase or Moose down with me. This is the real stuff. The serious stuff. It goes beyond just making a statement. This is the future here. I don't even have that shit planned out. Not even close.

I can manage a decent salsa, but that's the extent of it. Chase is gonna need more than that to make it. I wanna suggest that he partner with Sophie for this but I know Moose would slap me or something. Hell, I might even slap myself.

Chase and Moose are both silent and I wonder what they're thinking. They both really like the team idea but they also know Blake's right. They need to stand out.

The director returns to the front and says he wants everyone to think on it tonight and that we should all appreciate the fact that he's giving us extra time. Isn't that nice of him? Yeah, right. The bell rings and all I'm suddenly focused on is what Sarah's making for dinner. I hope it's chicken.

"Miss West, a moment."

My buzz is killed as soon as he calls out to me and the drama inside my head returns. I'm not in trouble or anything. I hope.

"Yeah?" I ask, turning and making my way over as he packs up his supplies. My bangs fall over my eyes and I blow at them and cant my head. I like 'em long and all but I don't appreciate that sting when they cover my face. It kinda sucks a little bit.

Blake scrutinizes me closely, like he always does when he's about to say something I don't like. I brace myself again. What'd I even do?

"You don't seem very motivated. This is important for you too."

"I know," I sigh and nod a bit sheepishly. The guy _is_ trying his hardest for me after all. I guess I can at least _act_ like I'm grateful. "I wanna try, I do, but…I just…" should I tell him I can't seem to encourage myself? Is that _really_ the best idea?

"Just what?" he asks. It's more of a question intended to pressure me rather than from concern. He's my teacher though; I guess it's sort of his place to know if his student's struggling a little. It's just so goddamn embarrassing.

I shrug, trying to be as offhanded about it as possible. Sure…like _that's_ even gonna work. The guy can see right through me. "I don't…really even know what I wanna do with all this, you know?" I lift a hand to my hair uncomfortably. This is hard for me but it's better than saying it to Chase or Moose. No feelings being hurt here.

"I mean, with the streets, it was something I believed in. There was a _point_. I'm not so sure what the point is with all this other stuff. I dance just to _dance_, not to secure a future or whatever we're supposed to be doing." I lower my eyes, "besides, I haven't really been improving or anything anyway."

Man, saying all this out loud, really puts it into perspective for me. This shit really bothers me.

Director Collins is silent for a bit and I wonder what he'll say. Will he tell me to man up and stop my bitching? I kinda actually hope so. That's what I need.

Then, he sighs, and I look up at him and see his sincerity. Wow. This is one of those rare nice guy moments of his. This is much better than a scolding. I've missed this guy.

"I suppose I'm partly to blame," he says. "I've been preoccupied with cleaning up the matter of last year's fundraiser and determining a new direction for this school without completely changing it. I haven't had time to focus on the individual needs of my students."

I say nothing, only appreciate this moment. It's rare. Like a falling star or something. It reminds me that Director Collins isn't just a heartless statue who uses the slave-driving method of teaching. He does but, times like this help me to forgive him for it. I'm sure I'll feel like killing him again tomorrow, so this might help me resist that urge.

"I have a little more free time now though," he says with a nod. "Would you like to resume your sessions with me?"

I consider carefully. He's always annoying and preachy with those sessions and I haven't had to deal with that since last semester. But this might be the best thing for me. The guy's a good teacher. He's really risking his life though. I can't promise anything with this added expo time.

It's not a punishment this time around, and so that's nice. He wants to help. I should probably let him.

With a slow nod, I relent and sigh. "Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea."

He takes out his phone and I can only assume that he's scheduling the session in his planner. Freakin' straight-laced dude. It'd drive me crazy to be in his head. He returns it to his pocket and lifts the strap of his bag over his shoulder before motioning me forward.

We walk out of the studio and into the hall and I feel like I should thank him. He's doing me a favor. Again, though, I find it hard to do. But… "Thanks, Blake."

"Show a little respect, Miss West. You're dating my brother but that hardly makes it appropriate for you to call me by my first name."

Right. I screwed that up _again_. I always refer to him by first name when I talk to Chase and it's kinda hard to remember not to do that when I'm addressing him directly. Still, he's rude for correcting me when I was trying to thank him. That was tough. I shouldn't have done it at all.

He opens the front door and we step outside. It's afternoon and rush hours in full swing. It's always such a joy to deal with. Chase might be waiting for me with Moose, but he might've just decided to book it once his brother asked me to stay behind. Guess I'm about to find out.

He pauses on the step and looks to me and I wonder what else he has to say. That sincerity hasn't disappeared. It's a good sign.

"Dancing's always about _feeling_, Andie," he says. I think it's ironic that _he_ of all people is saying that but I decide not to comment on it. "That's what drives a great dancer. Call it ambition, passion, whatever. You _need_ to have some sort of drive. I'll help you practice technique, but you'll have to find that drive on your own. It separates the good from the best."

I nod. It makes sense, but I don't like it. It's too close to home. I mean, with the streets, I had a drive. But the type of dancing he wants me to do taps into something else. I resist letting myself learn it. I dance fast because I'm closed off and it's safe. It's an energetic drive. It's…closed off. I dunno. All that other stuff is slower. It makes me think and feel things I'm less comfortable with.

This stuff's pretty deep though and I don't wanna talk about it anymore. "I'll try," I tell him softly.

He seems satisfied with my answer and continues to descend the steps before again turning back to me as he heads in the opposite direction. "I'll see you tomorrow morning at six a.m."

My eyes feel like they're literally bulging out of my skull. Come again? "What? Why? I am _not _getting up that early."

"I don't have time to teach you after school. You'll have to come before."

Well, gee, if I had known _that_ I would've thought twice about agreeing. "…fine. Don't get onto me if I'm late though."

"The rules still apply."

I only glare and resist flipping him off. Jerk.

"Oh and," he smirks slightly, "you're _welcome_, Miss West."

Oh yeah. The guy's so dead.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**REVIEW! :D**_


	2. Follow My Lead

**Just Be You**

Chapter II

"_Follow My Lead"_

* * *

_**[Blake's POV]:**_

My alarm wakes me no later than half past four. Opening my eyes, I look to the dark ceiling and only take the briefest moment to inhale an easy breath before sitting up and turning off the incessant sound of the beeping clock.

Shoving the blanket aside, I go through my typical routine of showering, dressing and venturing into the kitchen as I clasp a watch onto my wrist. After preparing a pot of coffee, I take a moment to sit at the stool and glance to the paper on the counter. I know the news is only going to contain needless ads and bogus articles, but I absently read through it anyway.

When the coffee's finished brewing, I toast a bagel and spread a thin layer of cream cheese before eating it as I gather my bag and ensure that all my supplies are within. I also grab my suit to change into after my morning session with Andie West.

That thought makes me pause. When I asked her to stay behind yesterday, I hardly knew what to expect. It could've gone one of two ways: her rebellious nature would cause her to lash out and backtalk me or, she would relent and tell me what was bothering her. Thankfully, she opted for the latter.

Chase gives me enough drama and rebellion to deal with. It's always very frustrating.

And yes, despite the fact that I've been kept rather busy this year, I offered to tutor the girl again. Call it pity, responsibility, whatever you want, but I just felt obligated to do so. I guess the simplest reason would be that I've admittedly grown fond of her.

Because she's Chase's girlfriend? Maybe. Who really knows? She used to always be a source of inspiration for the other students. Up until lately, that is. I couldn't help but notice she seems a little down. I _almost_ prefer her quick temper and less than professional remarks.

Almost. I don't really appreciate disrespect from any of my students. But still, she hasn't been herself and I need to do what I can to help. Again, I'm not entirely sure why.

I make my way out to my car and slide into the driver's seat, setting my coffee into the holder before starting the ignition and beginning my fifteen minute journey across town. Same route, same scenery. Nothing really changes. I like the predictability of it all.

Braking at a stop light, I tap my finger on the steering wheel to the sound of the classical instruments on my stereo. I envision the dance and it reminds me that I have to determine a course schedule of some sort for Andie. What sort of routine should I recommend for her? She and the other members who participated in the streets were dead set on creating a team piece for the showcase. It was a very foolish and very naïve idea, but I suppose that can only be expected from a group of teenagers.

My point seemed to get across to them though, which was good. They listen every now and then.

The traffic begins to inch forward and I feel a little impatient. It seems worse today than usual. I might even have to sit through another light. With a glance towards the parking lot beside me, I realize I have a potential escape.

Should I sit patiently and adhere to the rules set in place or take the opportunity to bypass a frustrating headache and skip the wait altogether? It only takes me a moment before I step on the gas and shift to my right, crossing the parking lot and turning out onto the adjoining street.

I sigh. Every now and then, you have to take chances.I certainly learned the value of that lesson when admitting Andie to MSA. I'm a borderline, yet subdued risk taker and Chase also challenged me. There was no way I could refuse.

When I pull into my reserved spot at the school, I take another sip of coffee to prepare me for the lesson ahead. I'm sure the girl's going to give me hell, in one way or another.I just know she'll show up late and then I'll have to reprimand her and risk her anger for the entirety of the lesson. It's a very tiresome situation. I'm probably a little crazy for doing this again.

I open the door and the familiar sight of the hall greets me, the fluorescent lighting above glistens off the freshly mopped floors. I hadn't realized just how tough being director of the dance academy would be but, upon being presented with the many trials, I happily rose to the challenge. I intend to make the place as successful as possible, while still allowing it to keep it's inherit qualities. The protests I received during the fundraiser last year was indication enough that I was pushing too hard.

No one was ready for that.

I pass by one of the practice rooms and smile to myself as I spot both Jimmie and Sophie in front of their respective mirrors. They're hardworking students, two of my finest, and I've always highly valued dedication. They've earned my esteem. They're both prepared to devote their lives to discipline and ambition.

Entering my own studio, I sigh when the view of the dark room greets me before setting my bag down and rolling up the sleeves of my jacket as I take another sip from my thermos. I need to mentally prepare myself for this session. I just know it'll be highly demanding.

Like every other challenge in my life, Andie simply presents me with another. I want to bring out the potential I see there. She has the necessary passion to surpass even Sophie and Jimmy. She just needs to get her act together.

Speaking of which…

I look to my watch and see that she is already seven minutes late. This annoys me. Punctuality is another thing I value and she shows a blatant disregard for it any chance she gets. We're already off to a bad start.

I hear the door open then and look up to see the girl herself, flustered and in an obvious rush. She looks as if she just rolled out of bed and threw on whatever had been lying on her floor. No decorum at all. I have no idea how she lives like that.

Without saying a word, I catch her eye and tap my watch. She gets the message and sends me a glare before shrugging off her duffel bag and taking a sip from her energy drink. She has no idea how many toxins she's ingesting right now.

"Please try harder to arrive on time in the future," I remind her for what feels like the thousandth time. Before she can reply, I step forward and take the drink from her hand before setting it down.

"Hey!" she shouts and glares at me again. I imagine she's having some very murderous thoughts but I don't care. "I need that since I'm, you know, required to get up at the _ass_ crack of d-"

"That's enough, Miss West," I cut her off before strolling to the center of the room. "We're already behind. Let's get started."

She huffs angrily and blows at her bangs. They seem to annoy her and I wonder why she doesn't just cut them already. Would that even look right? It's not really my place to decide though. Andie moves to the spot opposite me with a hand on her hip and her head tilted expectantly. She's in a mood for sure and I know it's from the early hour. Still, if she wants to learn, she'll have to get used to it. It'll probably be good for her anyway.

"What style of formal dancing are you most interested in?" I ask but I'm met with a blank stare before she shrugs. I sigh and lift a hand to my chin before pondering her abilities. I run through the list in my head and match them against her.

There's the waltz, of course, but she's definitely not suited for it. The ballet is also too elegant. Andie is temperamental and fiery. Her dancing is passionate and often vigorous. She's talented but her rhythm needs work. We need to polish and contain her aggressive movements. What would be the best outlet for that?

An idea starts to present itself to me.

"You said you can dance the salsa, right?"

"Yeah, I mean," she shrugs," a _little._"

I smirk. Yes, it's an excellent idea. We can practice her technique and then she can choose a suitable partner for the showcase. There's a handful I know of who can dance what I have in mind.

Turning to the stereo, I scroll through the discs before playing the third and then stepping away as a rich, flavorful beat fills the room. It's smooth, precise and energetic. I'm sure she'll warm up to the idea before long.

"Latino?" She asks with a small smile. "Are we gonna salsa?" There's a certain excitement in her eyes and I can tell she think this'll be easy, that she's already halfway there. I'm almost sorry to disappoint.

I only return to my position across from her, "no, we aren't."

"Oh," she says, a bit confused as her brows furrow. "Then why the hot sounds? Did Missy get to you or s-"

"Miss West, please," I hold up a hand before lowering it as she reluctantly shuts her mouth. That's much better and I'm only surprised I didn't have to try harder. "How familiar are you with the tango?"

She looks incredulous. Great. This isn't going as well as I'd hoped.

"No way," she shakes her head. "I can't _do_ that shit."

She's being difficult. I breathe in steadily before moving around her to instruct her on the proper form. "You'll never know until you try."

"God," she breathes before huffing again and slumping her shoulders. Why does she always have to do this? Yesterday she was all pitiful and in need of help and today she's back to her obstinate, explosive self.

It doesn't matter though, she's going to do this my way. There isn't any room for complaint. If she wants help with the showcase, this is how it has to be. "In the tango," I begin to explain. "Your options are more open-ended. It's suitable for you because there's no single, specific rhythm you need to follow."

She only exhales loudly, her bangs moving again in response. She has the nerve to look disinterested and I feel like reminding her that I'm doing her a _favor_. Still, now that I have my mind set, I don't want to back down. She's challenging me again. I _will_ make an accomplished dancer out of her. This is my final shot at achieving that. It's why I accepted her in the first place.

"Shoulders straight," I pull back on them and she glares. I then reach forward to tilt her chin up. "Your pose needs to be confident."

I watch as a smirk crosses her face before she begins to poorly mock my own posture. It isn't funny. She does this every time. Rounding her and looking down I compare our height. It isn't ideal. "Do you own any heels?"

"_No_," she responds with a scoff.

I expected that response. However, her street shoes aren't going to cut it. We need to be level. "You'll need to purchase a pair."

"Right," her eyes roll.

"Bring them to your next lesson." She doesn't respond and I know she's planning on simply ignoring what I said. "Do you want to succeed at this or not?"

After a moment and she looks to me with an inner battle brewing in her eyes, she huffs. "_Fine_. I'll get some."

I only nod, wondering why she even puts forth the effort to try and defy me. I'm the authoritative figure here and therefore have the upper hand. "Now," I say. "Just try and follow my lead. I'll be guiding you through some of the basic steps."

I step towards her, "place your hand on my shoulder." The girl rolls her eyes and does as instructed, though her wrist is limp. Reaching up, I amend its position. "Firmly, Andie." It _should _go without saying.

In response, she asserts extra pressure from my hand and I wonder if she's actually trying to hurt me. I ignore her gesture and decide not to waste any more time on her games. I promptly wrap a practiced arm about her upper back, entirely accustomed to the pose.

"When you're a little more comfortable with this, we'll work on the closed position."

Andie looks as if she might challenge what I just said, but I don't comment any further. She's a beginner and the open position is always an easier adjustment. This is a difficult dance. Easing into it is best.

I grab her other hand and extend it outward before slowly taking the first step, she instinctively follows, at least used to that simply necessity. After guiding her through a few different ones, I direct her to turn, back facing me and lead her through a few more.

"This isn't so bad," she says after awhile. Facing me again, she actually yawns. "I am _so_ damn tired though."

"Well, try to stay awake," I instruct only. "Now, let's run through it all again. A little faster this time."

She loses her footing several times and I reaffirm that it's going to take a lot more work. She keeps trying to go faster than the beat. It's her primary issue when it comes to rhythm. "Follow my lead, Andie."

"I'm _trying_," she says, a little frustrated.

Promptly pulling her a little closer to fulfill one of the other stances, her frustration turns into a snort, which is then followed by a laugh and a shake of her head.

"Don't laugh," I tell her strictly. What does she even find amusing about this?

"Sorry," she says after composing herself and continuing to move along with me. "This is just _really_ weird, you know?"

"I don't."

She rolls her eyes, "Guess you wouldn't. You're weird too."

"Andie," I say, limit reached. "Focus."

Again mocking me, she lifts her chin and assumes a forced, sophisticated façade. It's either this or her bored expression. I guess it's the lesser of two evils.

The lesson continues until seven-thirty and I step away before strolling over to my bag, "that'll be all for today. Meet me here at the same time on Friday."

"You're killing me, Blake."

"Director Collins," I correct her automatically as I grab my suit. I turn and she clumsily grabs her belongings before taking a large sip from her toxin-infused beverage.

I lead her out of the studio, stepping aside as she passes me, "I'll see you in class later."

Andie waves offhandedly and struts down the hall. I venture in the opposite direction and enter my office, nodding to some of the other staff members.

With a sigh, I take a seat at my desk and decide that I should grab another cup of coffee before my first class. Andie wears me out and it's really just her attitude. Getting her to cooperate is like pulling teeth.

Listening to a few voicemails, I recline in my seat a little. I only take a few more moments to relax before standing and entering the lavatory to change. After which I grab that second cup of coffee and exchange a few words with Kate, the administrator.

She is inquiring over a few things about the office's annual, Christmas party. I tell her to go ahead and order two shipments of champagne. Playing it safe is best. I don't really care much about the party anyway; it's the least of my worries.

The bell rings and I look to my watch. The day's begun. Everyone immediately gets to work and I return to my office, where I have a lovely load of paperwork awaiting me. I lift my pen, prepared to get started, when Chase comes barging in. Great. Just who I wanted to see.

"May I help you?" I ask, looking down to the worksheet. "And make it quick. I'm very busy."

"I'm thinking about inviting Andie over for Thanksgiving."

My attention shifts and I look to him. Why is this even my concern? "…and?"

"Well," a small smile crosses his face. "I was hoping you could put in a good word for her with mom and dad."

I shake my head, "I don't want to involve myself in this. That's your job."

"Come on, Blake," he asks. "You know how they are."

"Best advice I can offer is that you tell her to show up in something that doesn't make it look like she just got off on parole."

This is new for him. Sophie was the only other girl he ever brought home to meet our parents. They were delighted to meet her and I can only imagine what they said when Chase broke it off. And having Andie as a replacement…it's definitely something for him to worry himself over. Still, I refuse to be a part of it.

He's choosing to partake in this whole dating thing already. I've personally been too focused on my ambitions to really even bother. I don't think I've ever even brought anyone home to them.

"Don't insult her," he says with a glare before crossing his arms.

I sigh, recognizing that I need to tell him something to get him out of here. "I plan on giving them a call here in the next few days. If the topic of Andie comes up, I'll find…something to say."

The little smirk returns to his face and he nods, "thanks, Blake."

"Mhm," I say as I return to the sheet in front of me. He closes the door and I sigh before shaking my head.

It'd be very difficult to figure out how best to describe Andie West. She gives horrible first impressions and you really only discover the value of knowing her through prolonged exposure. She's just…_very _different. Being equally inspiring and frustrating, there's just no way I can prepare my parents, or anyone, for all that she is.

It's not something you can even put into words.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Please remember to review!**


	3. This Whole Time

_**A/N:** _Wow, it's so awesome that this pairing still has this much attention. I really appreciate all the feedback this story's been getting so far. Keep it up guys! You're amazing :)

* * *

**Just Be You**

Chapter III

"_This Whole Time"_

* * *

_**[Andie's POV]:**_

So I'm like two weeks into my special training or whatever with Blake. Not much improvement so far but he says it'll take time. I finally got sorta used to the idea of havin' to dance with him every day. It was pretty freakin' strange at first, but I just know it'll be even weirder when we start on that 'closed position' he keeps talking about.

I got those damn heels too. It helps, I guess, to be eye level and all but I hate wearing them. I've tripped more times than I can count and even stepped on his foot once. That was actually pretty funny. It's his own fault for making me buy them anyway.

He also assigned me to watch some movies where the tango's featured. The whole time I was watchin' it I was just like 'hell no. I am _not_ dancing that. There's no way. Especially not with Blake and whoever he recommends to dance with me at the showcase.' Doesn't seem like I have much choice in the matter though.

Too bad Chase doesn't know the first thing about that dance. Couldn't Blake just teach him too? I snicker at the image in my head of the two of them tangoing together. That would be freakin' hilarious. And the funniest part about it is that I doubt Blake'll find it very strange at all, the same serious expression in place that he always wears.

Anyway, yeah, that about sums up my latest drama. Get to meet Blake before school again tomorrow morning. Hooray. I hate that I'm actually starting to adjust to getting up that early too.

"Andie!"

I smile and turn to give Moose a hug. He's been beaming and grinning ever since his successful date with Sophie last Friday. What did I say? Was I _right _or what? They've kinda been inseparable ever since. They're odd for a couple but that's why I love 'em.

We do his crazy little handshake and then he tenses when his cell phone goes off, eyes wide. He still has that damn Timbaland song on there. But it's whatever. I mimic his movement from the time I first heard the ringtone, not caring that everyone in the cafeteria has suddenly turned to look at us. It feels good to dance my own thing after all the shit Blake's been making me do.

But I stop and wince as I collide into someone behind me and catch Moose's horrified expression. Don't tell me…

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, I guess. I turn and look up to see an irate looking Blake, coffee all over the front of his shirt. My eyes widen at that and I reach behind me only to groan as I feel the same damn liquid in my hair and on the back of my shirt. Great.

He huffs loudly and looks me sternly in the eye before opening his mouth to say something. I cut him off.

"Why were you _creeping_ up behind me like that?" I'm kinda mad. This is _his_ fault. He shouldn't have been standing there.

"I suggest you watch your tone, Miss West," he says as he flings some of the coffee from his hand, where I notice it burned his skin. When he looks up, he directs his eyes to Moose. "Put the cell phone away, Mr. Alexander."

Moose hastily nods before doing as instructed. Blake looks to me then and I sigh, the frustration settling a little. He matches my sigh with one of his own, "the cafeteria is not the place to be fooling around. That's what the studios are for. Feel free to take your lunch hour in one of them if you're going to use your time to dance."

So _that's _what he was doing. He was comin over here to lecture me. Well, it serves him right. His shirt's probably worth more than mine. Karma's a bitch, Blakey.

I smirk, "sure, _Director Collins_, Whatever you say."

He narrows his eyes and I raise a brow. After a moment, he turns, tossing the empty cup in a nearby trashcan before calling out to me. "You should wash that out of your hair before it sticks."

I roll me eyes when he disappears outside the door before looking to Moose. "I'll see you in a minute. Save a seat for me, 'kay?"

He salutes me and I chuckle before ditching the cafeteria and then hastening my pace to the bathroom, where I lean over the sink and try to get the damn coffee out. Can't do anything about my outfit though. Oh well. I'll just have to wear this stain all day. It helps when I think that Blake'll have to do the same thing.

Taking my hair down, I try my best to dry it with some paper towels before wrapping the rubber band on my wrist and returning to the hall. My stomach grumbles and I all but run to my table. I smile as my group greets me before leaning over to place a little kiss on Chase's cheek. He grins when he notices my appearance.

"What happened to _you_?"

I exchange a look with Moose before explaining what happened. Chase chuckles before shaking his head, saying that he would've paid to see it.

"Where's your lunch?" Sophie asks, brows furrowed prettily. I mean, _seriously_, how _does_ she get those arches so perfect? Waxing? Probably. I tried that once but it didn't work out so well for me. Go figure.

I grin though and take out a package of pop tarts from my bag. "Right here." I can smuggle too. It's a revolutionary idea. Kudos to my boy Moose. Sophie makes a face and continues daintily eating her salad. To each their own. Veggies aren't that great, in my opinion. Except for carrots. Carrots with ranch. I could snack on that for hours.

I notice Chase giving me a pleading look and I roll my eyes before breaking off a piece of my pop tart and offering it to him. He eats it with a grin. Yeah, I pretty much have a feast right here if you compare it to the healthy shit they're eating.

"So, what'd you guys say to a double date this weekend?" Chase asks, looking between us. Double date? Yeah, I guess it could be fun.

"What'd you have in mind?"

He shrugs, "what'd you guys feel like doing?"

Sophie tilts her head and I can only imagine what she'll say. Something lame. But then Moose speaks up.

"Bowling," he motions with his hand, "I can own that."

But Sophie frowns and shakes her head, which causes Moose's shoulders to slump. Yeah, they really don't have a whole lot in common. They're gonna need to find some sort of middle ground if they wanna make this work.

"We could go out dancing," she suggests hopefully.

Chase shakes his head, "nah, I wanna do something different. We dance here every day."

I guess it's my turn to bring somethin' to the table. I think for a sec before shrugging, "we could just chill at the mall. Eat at the food court, do a little store browsing. Maybe take some photos at those booth thingys." I always had a good time doin' that stuff with Missy and Felicia.

They all take a minute to think about it before nodding. "Yeah," Chase says with a little grin, "I like it."

"I'm down," Moose agrees before looking to Sophie. She can literally make or break this idea.

She smiles, "yeah, that sounds like fun."

I watch her smile widen as Moose gives her a grateful hug and then feel myself smile in response. Middle ground found. Cool.

After lunch the day's pretty uneventful, with the exception of my amusement when I see Blake enter the class in his white tee and jacket. Guess he wasn't too keen on the idea of wearing a stain on his shirt. I already told Chase about my showcase goal and he was alright with it. He started working on a routine already with some underclassmen. It looks pretty neat. It's his usual style, of course, with the whole electro thing. Don't know how Blake feels about it, but it doesn't really matter.

I also thought it was sweet that Sophie decided to take a risk in partnering with Moose. I think it'll be pretty awesome though. Unique and all that. It'll stand out. I just need to hurry up and learn this tango thing so that I can find a partner to start practicing with.

I sigh when I climb into Chase's SUV, taking off my duffel bag and propping my feet on the dashboard. "Where's Moose?" I ask, noticing the empty backseat.

"Sophie's giving him a ride."

"Oooh," I coo with a smirk before reaching over and turning up the music.

After a moment of getting distracted by the passing scenery…I mean really, there was some old lady who literally just slapped what looked to be her teenage grandson or something. It was hilarious. Anyway, after that, Chase suddenly starts speaking. It sounds serious. I pay attention.

"Listen, Andie," he begins, glancing to me a sec before looking to the road. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over for Thanksgiving."

My eyes widen a little. Thanksgiving with the Collins family? Hm…it sounds dangerous. I've heard about his parents. They sound worse than Blake. Real strict and all that. I don't think they'll be too impressed with me. "I usually spend it with Sarah."

"Yeah, I know," he says. "It'd be pretty late though. We usually start eating at seven."

"Seven?" Wow. That's lame. But it leaves plenty of time to eat with my own family. We usually get started on the feast at like four. Seven's just crazy. "You sure about this? I mean, I'm not _exactly_ the sort of person they'd approve of."

"They're gonna have to meet you eventually. I also…asked Blake to put in a good word for you."

"What?" I ask, eyes widening again. "And he said he would?" That's insane. Director Collins looking out for me? Who would've thought? Then again, I guess that's kinda what he's been doing this whole time.

Chase nods, "yeah, pretty much."

"Wow," I look to the window and a small smile crosses my face. That's super cool of him. Freakin' Blake.

"You gonna come then?"

I glance over and see him smirking. After a sec, I sigh and roll my eyes before nodding, "sure, I guess. I mean, after all the trouble you guys are takin' on for me, how can I say no?"

"Guilt trip," he says with a shake of his head before reaching out to take my hand. I relax in my seat and enjoy the rest of the ride home. This'll be pretty different. What should I wear? I hate feelin self-conscious about that but I figure I'd better put in a little effort into making myself look nice-_ish_.

I say bye to Chase before running up the steps and sighing as I step inside before Sarah rounds the corner, Charlie jumping up and down excitedly behind her. The kid is a serious spaz.

"Hey, Andie, I'm trying to get this meal done for the donation at the nursing home tonight. Can you please take him off my hands for a little while? Do you have homework to do or anything? He won't just sit and watch TV."

I sigh but feel a smile cross my face before nodding, "sure, I'll take him to the park or something." I don't have any homework anyway. Haven't had much of that at all this year. Seniors have that whole showcase thing to work on and all.

"Yay!" the boy shouts with a grin before rushing towards me to wrap his arms around my waist. "Thanks, Andie."

Sarah answers my smile before darting back into the kitchen. I pat Charlie's head, "go get some shoes on." When he rushes to the entryway, I remove my bag before grabbing a stick of string cheese and some soda and deciding to change my shirt. I throw the stained one into the laundry and then descend the stairs two steps at a time.

"You ready to go, kiddo?" I ask Charlie. He nods and I smile before opening the door, "you need to calm down." He only laughs before running out and towards the street. I dash forward, "whoa, whoa" I grab his shoulder firmly and steer him towards the sidewalk. "Stunts like that'll getcha hurt."

I pop open my can of soda and take a long sip. It's so great. Drinkin water every day just isn't my thing. I glance down and raise a brow as I look into the wide, pleading gaze of my little buddy. It's funny cause he looks kinda like Chase. Chase _is_ like a kid now that I think about. In a lot of ways.

But I hand Charlie the soda and he takes a small sip before handing it back to me. I wrap an arm around his shoulders and the park comes into view. It's nice and close.

"You gonna get me anything for my birthday, Andie?"

"Hm," I say, deciding to tease him a little. This kid's gonna grow up to have a sense of humor. I'm determined to make it happen. I shrug, "I dunno. I completely forgot it's comin' up."

"Oh…" he trails off and looks to the sidewalk. I sigh. Fun's over. He always ruins it for me.

"Nah," I give him a little tickle and he giggles. "I'll find somethin' for yuh."

We step onto the sand and I tell the little guy not to run off too far before strolling to a bench and lounging on it. We don't live in a _bad_ neighborhood; it's just kinda lower-middle class or whatever. One street over though, you'll find the less fortunate district. That's kinda where my hangout place used to be back with the 410. I wonder how Missy's doing and suddenly feel kinda bad that I haven't talked to her in awhile. I should probably shoot her a text sometime.

I look for Charlie and see him getting off the slide, some of the other kids starting to talk to him. It's funny how fast they mingle. My eyes wander to the shops lining the sidewalk, lots of Asian outlets and hole in the wall restaurants. A tattoo parlor's a block or so down and I recall my sixteenth birthday when Felicia and Missy got me drunk and dragged me down there to get one on my upper thigh.

Still haven't told Sarah about that. It was kinda illegal but we knew the guy. I like it though. It's a hummingbird, my mom's favorite animal. I'll probably get another when I turn eighteen. Not sure what I'll get this time but it'll be something awesome. Like an infinity symbol.

My thoughts shift when I catch sight of someone exiting one of the stores. I can't really believe it, the sight of him in my neighborhood pretty damn surreal. I smirk before rising and rushing across the sand, frowning when some of it gets inside my shoe.

I look to Charlie, "hey, I'll be right over here, 'kay?"

He nods and I step onto the sidewalk before positioning myself behind the man. He hasn't noticed me. Good. I take out my phone, scroll through my song list a sec and then turn up the volume before letting one of my favorite raps play in his ear.

He cringes and then halts his steps as I bite my lip to keep from laughing. Turning, he narrows his eyes and lets out a very heavy sigh. I must drive him crazy. But hey, he does the same to me. It's mutual.

"Fancy running into _you_ here, Director Collins."

"Will you please turn off that god-awful music?"

I raise my brow and consider ignoring his request. I mean, we're outside of school right now. He can't really tell me what to do here. Still, I guess my dose of payback was enough. I shut it off before pocketing the phone and crossing my arms. "So…whatcha doin' way out here?"

"That's hardly any of your business. I would also appreciate it if you refrained from doing that again in the future."

"I'm only returning the favor," I say with a smirk. Yeah, he's kinda pissed I think.

"I was entirely warranted in what I did. If you weren't dancing around, none of it would've happened in the first place."

I don't pay much attention to what he just said, but instead look to the brown bag in his hand. "Whatcha got there?"

"Also none of your business."

But my eyes drift to the shop he just exited. It's a music store. "Ooh, you gettin' some vintage discs or something?" I imagine him owning a record player. It would suit him.

He only shakes his head before looking to the park and then back to me with a very tiny smile, annoyance disappearing. Maybe he wasn't as pissed as I thought. He looks amused. It looks good on him. "Were you _playing_, Miss West? I this how you spend your free time?"

"Psh. I wish," I say. Hell yeah. It'd be fun to just play around whenever I want. "But nope. I'm just keepin' an eye on my…brother." Guess there isn't really anything else I can call Charlie.

"Brother?" he asks.

"…yeah," I respond softly before pointing him out. "He's the one trying, and _failing_, to use the monkey bars."

"I see," he nods. "I guess he doesn't share your knack for agility."

I chuckle as I watch him squirm a sec before falling to the sand. Good thing for him it's so soft otherwise I'd be tending to a crying kid. "Nope. But," I tilt my head. "There's still hope for him. Maybe he can go to MSA and take private lessons from you too."

"Ha," he says as his smile widens a little. "I might just _retire_ after I get through with you."

"I'm not _that_ bad am I?"

"You certainly don't make it easy."

"Well," I pat his arm. "Maybe I'll consider adjusting my attitude." I'm totally joking though.

"Don't say things you don't mean, Andie."

"Right," I smirk. He's a smart cookie.

"So…" he glances about the area. "You live around here, huh?"

"Yep. Right down the street."

He nods. Maybe he was expecting something else? I mean, this isn't necessarily the _slums_. It's probably nothing compared to where he lives though.

"You really not gonna tell me what you're doin' out here?" I really want to know. I mean, I basically figure he came to get something at the music store. They have all that oldie stuff he's into. Probably don't have many of these sorts of shops uptown.

He looks to me before shaking his head as that little, amused smile returns. "Have a good evening. I'll see you at practice in the morning."

I send him a glare before he turns to continue down the sidewalk. God, he doesn't realize how bad my curiosity is. Or maybe he _does_ and he's being even more of an ass. Oh well. Guess I'll have to let it go.

I stroll over to Charlie before sighing and bending to grab him around his legs. He squeals and I tell him to put his hands on the bars. He does and I help him along. "There yuh go."

"Thanks, Andie."

I set him down and nod before reaching up to tuck my bangs behind my ear. "Ready to go?"

He returns my nod and waves goodbye to some of his little friends. I turn and look up in time to see Blake standing by his car, parallel parked along the street. He looks down when I notice him, before opening his door and disappearing from view. I tilt my head and watch as he drives away. Guess he saw me helpin Charlie out.

And it occurs to me that it was actually nice to talk to him for a bit. Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad. Maybe I _will_ change my attitude a little. The guy tries pretty hard, after all.

I also forgot to thank him for agreeing to put in a good word for me. I decide to do it first thing in the morning though. I realize I've been thanking him for a lot these days.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Student Teacher

**A/N: **Sorry about the delayed update. Was kept kind of busy during the holidays. Hope you all had a great Christmas and I wish you a happy New Year! :) Thank you everyone for your continued support of this story. It keeps me motivated!

* * *

**Just Be You**

Chapter IV

"_Student Teacher"_

* * *

_**[Blake's POV]:**_

I flick on the light of my apartment and set the paper bag down on the counter. I pause and stare down at it a moment before a small smile finds its way to my face. I had no idea what a curious sort of person Andie was. She really wanted to know what I had bought.

Reaching in, I pull out a handful of classic compact discs before turning and placing them with the rest of my collection. It was strange to run into the girl outside of school and I rarely frequent that particular neighborhood. However, I had to go there to visit the store that is one of the only ones that distributes the largest collection of European music within the Baltimore area.

As I lower my hand, I consider my conversation with her. She was actually being somewhat…civil. Well, other than the annoying blast of music in my ear. I had known it was her before even turning to confirm that insight. The girl has the worst taste when it comes to music. Someone really needs to broaden her horizons.

I don't know what I was expecting when speculating over what sort of place she resided in. Her neighborhood is admittedly run down, but it's hardly anything to scoff at. Like everything else about her, I find it best not to try and make any prior observations.

And the existence of a brother is new. I suppose I've never really been one to pry into the private life of my students. I don't usually discuss those sorts of things with Chase either. Andie's mother died, I knew that, but now I'm left to wonder if she perhaps lives in a foster home.

Which seems difficult. At least she seems to really care for the boy though. I had stopped to observe her a moment as she helped him across the monkey bars. The sight of it was oddly pleasant to me. Andie enjoys helping other people out, though that ambition is hidden beneath layers of cutting attitude. Thinking back on the streets, I thought it was rather interesting that she put forth the effort to train her crew members.

And they followed her. She was a beacon to them.

Venturing to my room to change into something more comfortable, I sigh as I look to my coffee stained shirt. I don't know if it can even be saved. Andie had been pretty upset by that little accident, despite it being entirely her fault. Oh well though, it's useless trying to argue with her about every little thing.

As I toss the shirt aside, I then tilt my head as another thought occurs to me. Andie has no idea what sort of future she should pursue. However, an undeniably fitting course of action presents itself to me. She seems to enjoy leading others and she's a somewhat decent instructor. A career in actually teaching dance would be suitable.

MSA could use an instructor for the new style of dancing that seems to be spreading like a plague. Some people just aren't suitable for ballet and the traditional courses. I continue to consider the proposition before deciding to bring it up with her tomorrow during our session.

I have no idea how she'll react, but it's worth endeavoring.

Looking to the clock beside my bed, I decide to cook up a meal before catching up on some extra sleep. I've been even more worn out than usual lately. People from every direction have been demanding my attention. Students, staff, parents, brother. It's a lot to juggle around. Still, I wouldn't prefer it any other way. It keeps me active.

…

I turn on the stereo and then shift my focus to the girl as she grimaces, sliding her heels onto her feet before tossing her sneakers to the other side of the room. I withhold a roll of my eyes as I hear the rubber collide unceremoniously to the floor. She smiles at me then before striding forward and tucking her bangs behind her ear. She looks uncomfortable and I observe that she's been a little more tolerable so far this morning.

She wasn't actually serious about being cooperative though, was she? There's no way.

"Listen, Blake," she begins and I shift to face her fully, allowing the way she addressed me to slide for now. Whatever she wants to say seems to be difficult for her. Best not to stoke the fire, as it were. I nod, urging her to continue.

"I uhm," she clears her throat and glances to her feet before returning her eyes to mine. "Just wanted to thank you for putting in a good word for me."

Chase must've told her that. I stare down at her silently a moment and recall that phone conversation with my parents. I hadn't said much but, when they asked about Andie, I informed them that she was an excellent student and, as far as I could tell, a good match for Chase. They seemed doubtful, but I know they'll just have to experience the girl firsthand.

I decide to only offer her another nod. She's wearing a tentative smile and I somewhat awkwardly return it before shifting to step away. However, suddenly deciding against it, I glanced back at her and inhale slightly. I suppose now's as good a time as ever to try and bring up the matter of her future.

"There's something I would actually like to discuss with you."

She looks curious and I humorlessly consider her curiosity from yesterday. At least, this time, it'll be satiated.

"Okay…" she's a little wary now. "What's up?"

The girl probably believes she's in trouble. It's actually kind of pleasant that I don't have to scold her this morning. It's a nice change to our absurd routine.

"It's more a…_suggestion_ than anything," I say, attempting to alleviate her concern. Not sure how effective it was but, oh well. "Have you ever considered a career in teaching?"

"_Teaching_?" She scoffs a little at the idea but she doesn't seem completely disgusted by it. No doubt she's comparing the very thought with my own position. "Where's this comin' from?"

"Just food for thought," I say with another half-smile. "I think you might actually be suited for it. What you did with your crew," I can't help the admiration that enters my tone, "was…borderline incredible. You have an eye for talent, which is something…" my smile widens a little. "I'm still working on."

"Psh," she can't help but return my smile at that, her eyes giving a little roll. That smile lowers though as she seems to consider what I said. The girl has no idea what she wants to do. After a moment, she shrugs, "I dunno…I mean, we'll see. I'll think about it though."

"I'm only bringing it to your attention," I say before deciding the conversation is over and beginning to amend her stance.

Andie, always preferring to make a good joke out of most semi-serious situations, chuckles and doesn't seem to notice my prod at the slouch of her shoulders. "Hey, maybe I'll come work for _you_."

It's exactly what I'd been considering. She'd be an excellent asset to the school. However, I also know she only said that out of an attempt to be humorous. I decide to play along. "Perish the thought."

"It wouldn't be so bad," she tilts her head, "we'd make a fabulous team."

"Hm…" I say before facing her. "Suicidal, perhaps."

"Nah," she shakes her head. "We're both too stubborn for that."

"True," I turn on the stereo before motioning her forward. "In that case, I accept the challenge."

Another eye roll and she heeds my command before taking my hand and adopting her typical and forced expression of over-board confidence. We move through the steps slowly before easing into a more appropriate tempo. She has already vastly improved as far as keeping time with the tango's rhythm. We'll be able to progress to the next stage soon.

I take the time to further contemplate the prospect of having her work for me. It would definitely be frustrating but I know I would accept her application with hardly a second's thought. I've already seen her in action. I know she'd be able to do it. I also know she'd enjoy it.

I decide to encourage her as much as possible. She really wouldn't even need to attend much schooling. MSA could probably cover the tuition cost too. It'd be interesting to witness the changes she'd potentially bring.

The lesson continues until half-past the hour, at which time I excuse her. She always seems so excited to leave. Grabbing my own belongings, I nod to her as she passes and automatically begin planning the next session. We meet Monday, Wednesday and Friday, which means that I have the entire weekend to prepare myself for something even more challenging.

…

The rest of the day is mostly an ordinary blur. Matters are finalized for the holiday party and I fulfill my several appointments with parents, financers and sponsors. It isn't until my last class of the day that I feel my stress dissipate a little.

I'm able to actually instruct dancing here, it's something I enjoy. It doesn't always feel like just 'work' to me. But then I hear Andie, Moose and Chase talking and laughing in the corner and I'm reminded of my supervisory position. They're really a hassle sometimes.

Catching the ringleader's eye, I lift a finger to my lips and hear her loud huff before she nods and whispers something to the other two. That wasn't as bad a reaction as it could've been and I intend to make her aware that her effort is appreciated.

"Most of you have either already come to me about your showcase ideas or are actively brainstorming them. Thank you for following my instruction. This class is primarily devoted to the success of the event and so I invite you to use this period as a practice session. If any of you need advice, I'm available."

I've basically just given them free reign to either take the opportunity to devote their time to extensive practice or to slack off and waste their time. There isn't any helping those who weren't serious about this to begin with. At this point, it's a bit of a lost cause.

I receive a couple cheers at my proclamation before the room erupts in an array of voices as different groups form. Turning, I greet Jimmie with a smile and discuss his vision. His career as a professional is practically sealed already. He and Sophie are incredibly devoted and I never have to spend time worrying over either of them.

But, her decision to include Moose as a partner to her performance is risky. It could either serve to awe the judges with its unique qualities, _or_ it could horribly plunder. Guess we'll just have to see. Glancing to the other side of the room, I see the boy scribbling on his notepad. He's definitely putting forth the effort. The pressure of her success is a good motivator for him.

He told me that he wants to look into the choreography side of dancing. I think it's fitting and I look forward to his future productivity. Turning back to Jimmie, he demonstrates a step he's thinking of adding to his routine. I nod and stand back to better observe. After a moment, I mimic the movement. It could definitely work. He's a very inventive dancer. It will work nicely for him in the professional world.

Opting to do a solo piece with all the traditions of a ballet classic, I know he'll have to opportunity to shine. It's a smart move for him. As he continues with a few different steps, I can't help but pick up on the conversation between Chase and Andie. Their voices are both exceptionally loud and stand out from the murmurs around them.

"You find someone to partner with for this thing?"

I hear her sigh, "Blake says he knows some people. Juniors. Not sure when I'll actually start practicin' though."

"How're the lessons going?"

"Eh, he says I'm getting a little better."

"That's cool. I'm sure you'll be great."

She laughs, "yeah, whatever. What about you?"

They begin discussing his showcase and my attention wanders. I find it curious that she didn't mention my proposition from earlier. Maybe she isn't seriously considering it?

One girl, a bit soft-spoken than the others, approaches me and I nod to Jimmie before turning to her. "Yes, Anna?"

"Uhm, I want to do something different for my piece. I've been practicing a few moves but they aren't really traditional. I've been talking to Moose and he gave me a few tips. I'm thinking of using some of the moves Tyler and Nora demonstrated a couple years ago, but I need some help making it all work together."

I never actually witnessed the performance which my predecessor and the other staff members described as the best the school had ever displayed. I _had_ seen footage though and it really was phenomenal. I couldn't argue with their extensive praise.

Still, I was hardly an expert on Tyler's demonstration. It was the perfect fusion of the classical and modern styles. An idea strikes and I glance in Andie's direction. This opportunity might serve to inspire her. Anna's already familiar with the classical side, but she'll definitely need some direction on modern technique.

Lifting a finger, I indicate for Anna to wait a moment before venturing over to the incessantly chatting duo. They both look up at me with dejected expressions. Do I really reprimand them _that _much?

"Andie, will you assist me a moment?"

She rolls her eyes and exchanges a head shake with Chase before standing and quirking a brow as I turn and lead her towards Anna. I can tell she doesn't have the slightest idea what's going on.

I motion to the blonde, "Miss Beck here would like some advice on a modern piece. This _is_ your area of expertise. Care to offer some insight?"

"Ooh, am I playing student teacher now?" She asks with a smirk.

She sees right through my plan. Returning the smirk, I simply motion for her to start before returning to Jimmie and making sure to keep the pair in sight.

Anna looks a little flustered at first and anxiously watches as Andie displays a few different steps. However, Andie is a natural at this and patiently instructs the other student with an enthusiasm that is somewhat infecting. I smile before Jimmie reclaims my focus and I continue observing and critiquing his piece. The rest of the class period passes in relative normalcy and I can't help but marvel at how smoothly it goes as Andie and I instruct in each of our different ways. This only affirms my observation that this could very well be the most appropriate career for her.

The bell rings and the students rush from the room, Chase and Moose stand beside the door as they wait for Andie to gather her things. She lifts a hand apologetically to them before approaching me as I file the attendance sheet. I look to her with a tilt of my head but can already somewhat predict what she intends to say.

"Don't think for a second that I don't know what that was all about."

But she isn't angry and I humor her with a lift of my brow, "has your interest increased at all?"

She sighs and shakes her head, seemingly at a loss of words before a grin spreads, "a little, yeah. I guess I can kinda see where you're comin' from. It was actually fun, the playing teacher thing."

"You were doing a little more than _playing_ at it."

"So, I just immediately go from class outcast to star student?"

"Let's just say, I'm doing my part to help you find that 'drive' I was talking about."

I place the strap of my bag over my shoulder and then walk towards the two at the door, Andie keeping pace with me and continuing to shake her head. At least she's actually somewhat serious about this now.

"Well," Andie says as she slips her hand into Chase's, "it's lookin' like that team thing might end up happening after all."

"We'll see," I tell her before offering a wave as I turn in the direction of my office. Fridays usually mean long evenings here at the school. It's never any fun to play catch-up. "Have a good weekend."

I don't fail to notice the look of confusion that each Moose and Chase display. Andie will definitely have to explain a few things to them.

But they seem to ignore it for now as they excitedly discuss their evening plans when Sophie joins them. I feel it safe to assume that they planned some sort of double date or whatever. They're all so young. I enter the teacher's lounge and nod to Kate before asking her to make another pot of coffee. I need to sort through the submitted applications and transfers for the spring semester.

It's simply a routine though, and I actually don't mind the strenuous task of paperwork. It's calming, in a way. I smell the brewing coffee emitted from the other room and it serves to sharpen my mind. I associate the scent with motivation.

I always prefer to get everything done before the start of a new week. It never did anyone any good to let things pile up. Like every other weekend, I resolve to just relax at home. It's important, after all, to take time to rejuvenate. Maybe I'll get some Christmas shopping done though. My list is pretty small.

And tonight I'll probably just order some take-out. That's pretty much the norm for me after a long day at the office. Kate brings me my coffee and I nod in thanks before focusing on the task at hand. There's no more time for distractions.

But one last, whimsical idea prompts my attention first. Would it be appropriate to include Andie on that small list? Chase has certainly blurred this line of professionalism. I'm not sure what the social protocol is here. More than that though, I actually feel inclined to include her.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
